


one night (there's no tomorrow)

by littlescallion



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Light Angst, M/M, fan!jinyoung, idol!jb, jaeb is in a band, repost, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescallion/pseuds/littlescallion
Summary: jinyoung hears a knock on his door, and jaebeom is his for the night
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	one night (there's no tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this as a tweetfic some time ago but i wasn't satisfied with the end (it was rushed coz i had to get off the train lmao).  
> so this abomination was born. the first half is exactly the same as my tweetfic but the ending is different (and slightly longer).  
> hope you enjoy <3

"Good evening." 

Jinyoung opened the door and there he stood - Lim Jaebeom. He was looking a little sweaty and disheveled, still wearing the same clothes that he wore on stage. Jinyoung imagined that he rushed out right after they were dismissed with nothing but a hurried goodbye. 

His band members surely understood. After all, Jaebeom had been doing this for months - ever since he met Jinyoung. 

"You look messy." Jinyoung commented as Jaebeom stepped in and set his backpack on the floor. The latter chuckled and ran a hand through his slightly damp hair. 

"I just performed for three hours straight. Give me a break." 

Jaebeom then moved to give Jinyoung a hug, but the younger put two firm hands on his chest, effectively stopping him. 

"No hugs before shower." 

Jaebeom laughed and made a surrendering gesture. "Right. Sure." 

Jaebeom must've finished his shower in record time because not even ten minutes later he climbed into bed and surprised Jinyoung with a back hug underneath the covers, already wearing fresh clothes. 

"Do I smell much better now?" He whispered in Jinyoung's neck. Jinyoung turned around and buried his nose in Jaebeom's shirt, taking in the scent. 

"Yeah. So much better." 

"You sound like a toad with that hoarse voice." Jaebeom mumbled. 

"I sang along to every single song, plus all that screaming. It's a surprise I still have a voice at all." 

Jaebeom chuckled. "I heard that. Thanks for the support, love." 

"No you don't." Jinyoung replied. "There were at least two thousand voices in there. I'm not loud enough to stand out." 

"At least I know that you were part of that crowd." 

They were silent for a moment, only the low hum of air conditioning was heard in the room. 

"Thinking about it now, it's really unfair." Jinyoung suddenly broke the silence. 

"What is?" Jaebeom asked, fingers gently brushing Jinyoung's nape. 

"Back in the concert hall." Jinyoung's voice was barely audible. "I only had my eyes on you, but you didn't see me even once." 

Jaebeom's fingers stopped. 

"I saw you looking at me, but even when it felt like an eye contact to me, what you saw was my section. Nothing but rows of flickering lights." Jinyoung smiled with a hint of sadness lingering in his eyes. "Sorry. Don't misunderstand. I love being part of the crowd. The energy in the show was spectacular. It's just that - at moments like these, I became hyper aware of my insignificance. I'm just a speck of light in your sea of stars." 

By this time, Jaebeom's hands already moved to Jinyoung's face, thumbs caressing the soft skin gently. "But who am I coming home to, Jinyoung?" He quietly asked. "It's you that I came home to. When the stage lights are off and I’m back to who I am, a mere man, it's you that I seek." 

Jinyoung closed his eyes, letting Jaebeom pepper his face with little kisses. His temple, his forehead, his nose, his cheeks. Everywhere but his lips. 

"I don't want this day to end." Jinyoung whispered, putting his hand on top of Jaebeom's. "Once we leave this hotel room, I'll return to my mundane life and mundane job, and you'll return to being the sweetheart of millions with every song you wrote and perform. We'll return to living our lives worlds apart." 

Worlds apart. Jaebeom the singer and Jinyoung his fan. Their unique dynamics - Jinyoung loved and hated it at the same time. He loved watching Jaebeom from afar, feeling his support through every syllable and melody he sang. His heartbeats increased with each day spent counting down to the day they would finally meet again. He got high off watching Jaebeom's performance and witnessing his brilliance directly. And his soul found warmth at the knowledge that after the show ends, Jaebeom would knock the door to his hotel room, and like that, the man would be his for the night. 

But the happiness came with a cold realization that once the night was over, so would their relationship be. The next day Jaebeom would move on as a singer, leaving no room for personal life. And Jinyoung would step back into the shadows as a regular person with a regular life. His life was filled with countdowns and little shots of happiness from getting a glimpse of Jaebeom every now and then. Yet sometimes it felt empty, too empty for his liking and his heart was left yearning. For love to fill it to the brim. He’d had enough of counting down and spending nights where he wished that time would slow. 

Jaebeom was silent beside him, still as a statue and warmth slowly draining. Jinyoung could feel his irregular heartbeats, each and every thump resonating in his own chest. And with every heartbeat, Jinyoung grew to hate himself even more. He loved Jaebeom in every shape – idol JB and person Lim Jaebeom. He never wanted to be the one forcing Jaebeom to choose between the two. And he did a great job up until that point. Every time the sadness grew, he pushed it down and forcefully replaced it with gratefulness, with hope. That he was the only person blessed enough to be in Lim Jaebeom’s embrace, even when there are millions of others out there dreaming to be where he was. 

But just as there were warmer nights, there were colder nights, and tonight was the coldest Jinyoung had ever been. 

Jaebeom shifted uncomfortably and Jinyoung cursed himself silently. How foolish of him to taint the night with insecurity and sadness. It was supposed to be a beautiful night for both of them, the night they finally met in person after months and months of looking at each other only through the screen. He found Jaebeom’s hand, still close to his own, and linked their fingers together. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to–" 

He was cut off by Jaebeom bringing both of their hands close to his lips, kissing the tips of Jinyoung’s fingers gently. Delicately, as if he was going to break. Jinyoung could feel the roughness of Jaebeom’s hand, fingertips calloused from years of playing the guitar. 

“No, I am.” Jaebeom said. “I’m sorry. I was happy with keeping you as my little secret oasis, but I never thought about how it felt for you. I’m so sorry, Peach.” 

Jaebeom used the nickname Jinyoung had when they started meeting each other as idol and fan, and Jinyoung wanted to cry. He wasn’t supposed to be this greedy. If he was able to fully support Jaebeom as his fan – as a nobody – then why not now when he was his boyfriend? Jaebeom needed all the support, and he actually trusted Jinyoung with it. It was unfair to the both of them if Jinyoung kept feeding his greed to keep Jaebeom to himself. 

Jaebeom had a whole life outside Jinyoung, and there’s an entire crowd out there drawing strength from his existence alone. Jinyoung was part of that crowd back then – still is now – and he understood how he himself would hate it if Jaebeom were to vanish suddenly. Unless it was his personal wish – which would be far-fetched given how much Jaebeom loved creating music. 

He closed his eyes and swallowed his tears – there was something bitter at the back of his throat but Jinyoung ignored it completely. He wanted to savor Jaebeom as much as possible while he was there. While the man was his, before the morning comes to take him away.

**Author's Note:**

> just in case anyone was curious - i wrote this omw to work after attending a day6 concert the previous night lol. pcd hits hard.


End file.
